A new beginning
by otempera
Summary: Can Tempera start a new life? Will everyone accept her for who she is? Changing new schools is hard but meeting Layla and the gang was fun, especially meeting Warren.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, so please do not sue me but I do own Tempera Eagle**

It was a start of a new day and Tempera woke up an hour before the bus arrived, she hurriedly took a quick bath & changed her clothes. It has been a week since they moved from New York and she missed all her friends and now realized that she has to start all over again.

"**That'll do" she muttered to herself while looking at the mirror, she was wearing her usual get-up clothes: Black ripped Pantera tee army pant and her trusty Doc Martens and her Pink streaked her tied back. Being a New Yorker it was always a habit for her to wear black, not to make a statement but because it doesn't get dirt that quick (like pastel colours). Tempera then kissed her grandma goodbye and headed towards the door and unto the bus stop. It wasn't her first time going to a special school like "Sky High" she did go to Valkenburg Socrates High in New York with her friends. **

Tempera can fly but she figured that it was her first day of school and so she wanted to socialize and actually meet people who have the same interests as her. She got inside the bus but everyone else were seated in pairs except for an empty seat at the back, she felt alone but then she pulled out her Ipod and her book:

The trip to school was exciting and fun but she thought that everyone else was used to it, since she was the only one shouting and raising her arms up high through the whole trip.

**Upon arriving Sky High Tempera got called in Principal Powers' office. "Welcome to Sky High, you must be Ms.Eagle" principal powers said welcoming her in. She smiled but didn't reply. "First of all you have to go to the Gym for power placement"- but Tempera cut her by saying " I already did that in my old school" "Yes, yes I know but its Sky high procedure everyone has to do it and then Coach boomer will then give your timetable" mrs.powers said gesturing to the door "Go now then and you'll still be able to catch up" "Whatever" was Tempera's reply she was in no mood to argue. **

**She made her way up to Sky High's gym and saw that the freshman's power placement started. Towering at 5'11 she felt out of place amongst the youngsters of the school. **

"**Milly Falcon" called coach boomer, "Power Up" he said and Milly did so with her waterpower gushing outside her body. "Hero" Boomer er Boomed**

"**Next we'll have Ned Gilly" a young and gawky guy stood up in the podium "Power up" and so he did and he powered up as a ball. "What the? a ball?" Boomer asked Ned. "Yes, sir and I can change colours to" he replied (changing from Blue to black to green).. "ugH what are you gonna do to the villains knock them balls out?" he then laughed at his own joke. "Sidekick" he roared**

"**Okay then, We'll have you there" Boomer said pointing at Tempera "are u a freshman? Cant seem to find your name here" boomer asked while scanning the sheets on his clipboard. "Im a sophomore principal powers said I should go through Power placement" Tempera said replying while standing on the podium and handed Coach boomer her profile sheet. **

"**Yeahh..Yeahh..save it,Come on power up" boomer said dryly "Car" he said and then suddenly a car dropped above tempera. Tempera then blew cold air and the car froze and have large Ickle fingernails that caught the failing car and threw it to the other side of the gym. "Okay a freezer, seen that one before..Hero" replied Boomer "Whatever"replied Tempera still looking at her ice fingernails and then blew hot fire to help melt it.. "Okay my bad a temperature manipulator. Nice" Boomer said now please with himself. "Here's your timetable missy, better get to class after recess" boomer said while handing Tempera her schedule, tempera not used being called Missy replied "The names Tempera" and then walked away. **

**Tempera wasn't hungry and settled for a seat inside the library she did want to catch up on some reading while listening to the Ramones on her Ipod, she didn't hear the bell ring until a hand tapped her on her shoulder " The bell went dear, better get to class" said the old librarian Mrs.Brooks "Thanks" she replied and checked her timetable and realized she had Plantology: Studying Killer Plants and Medicinal Plants. She was late to class and the teacher was Mr.Eltrich and he said "take a seat we just started, Im marking the roll now". The only seat left was next to a red-head who was seriously looking over at her Poison Ivy plants. **

**As she sat down the girl shifted her attention from plants to Tempera, "Hi! You must be new." The red-head smiled "My name is Layla" she said extending her hands. Tempera felt her sincerity and wanted to make some new friends in Sky High. "Tempera" she replied shaking Layla's hand. Layla and Tempera didn't get to talk much, not because of disagreement but because Mr. Eltrich was talking so much and dictating notes instead of just writing them on the board. **

**The lunch bell went, the class then gathered their books and stood up. "Hey Tempera, wanna eat lunch with us?"Layla asked so nicely that Tempera cant but reply "Yeah sure, just call me Temp by the way" Temp smiled. Walking in the cafeteria she scanned the crowd, teenagers everywhere it just reminded her even more of her old school. Layla and her waited in the cafeteria line and she settled for ham sandwich. "There they are" Layla pointed at a group of people seating near the cafeteria's exit. As Layla led her to her groups table Tempera thought that they might not even like her, but she doesn't care. Her grandma always said "people who judge you before they know you aren't worth knowing". **

**As they got closer Layla put her tray near a brown-haired guy who Tempera thought who looked a bit familiar "Hey guys, this is Tempera" Layla said while introducing her to the group. "Hi there!" was their exciting reply and they all smiled and looked at her. Layla then introduced them one by one to Tempera as they all shook her hands "This is Will my boyfriend" she blushed gesturing next to the familiar looking brown-haired guy, "This is Zach and Magenta" she said. Zach was really tall with blonde hair and Magenta had a black and purple-streaked hair "I love your hair by the way" Magenta commented "Thanks, I like yours to" Tempera replied "and next to you is Ethan" Layla waved at Ethan, Ethan then stood up and shook Tempera's hand "Nice to meet you" she smiled. As they ate she had an amazing lunch time with the group, Tempera and Magenta were talking about their favourite bands and how Magenta always wanted to got New York "Love the shops and have musically-entwined you new-Yorkers are" Magenta gushed "Wished I can listen to the White stripes now, its good on a day like this" she said to Tempera and then smiled "Wanna listen to my Ipod, I have white stripes and ramones and all the other ancient rock gods in it" Tempera added fishing her Ipod and as she scanned she put her book on the lunch table. "Oh my God that is awesome" Magenta said as she was listening to the Ipod, "You don't mind me listening to it right?"she asked politely "No way, knock yourself out and besides I need to catch up on my reading" Tempera said**

**Just then a guy with a black leather jacket came "Where have you been?" asked Will looking at the guy. "I had detention" he grumbled as he took a seat next to Zack. "Dude, check this one out. Its Tempera's cool new Ipod" Zach was shouting as he pointed to the gadget.**

"**Temp..a who?-" the guy wanted to ask but was then cut by Layla. "Warren, this is Tempera, Tempera this is Warren" Layla said "Hi" Warren said but this time the new guy didn't extend his hand "Hello" was what Tempera replied as she continued back to her reading material. Between reading her book she looked a couple of times at Warren and found him really quiet cute with long black hair with cool awesome red streaks and a strong and masculine features. **

**Feeling self conscious as Warren was continually staring at her. "Temp, don't mind about Warren. His um.. Will's best friend but at the same time he's also the "tough guy" in school" Ethan whispered in Temp's ear. "Cool book you got there" Warren said trying to make a conversation "Yeah, thanks Im almost finished" Warren just grunted and then replied "Uh-huh finished that book yesterday" he said while munching his food. He doesn't look like the bookworm type Temp thought but was then proven wrong when Warren got his fresh book at the back of his black Metallica knapsack and started reading a book by Friedreich Nietzsche which got Tempera thinking. **

**5 minutes later she felt thirsty and then stood up "Where you going? Layla asked "Ugh just getting a can of soda Im kinda thirsty" Temp replied "Need anything?" Temp ask the rest of the group "Temp can you get me a custard pie please" Ethan said gesturing at the back as he stood up and gave his money to Temp "yes, no worries. Be right back" Temp said as she headed to the cafeteria line.**

**Suddenly two guys stopped in front of her "Hey there! New to the school are u?" said the thin guy. "Yeah so? Tempera replied sourly as she was very thirsty. "You know what we do to new girls?" asked the fat looking lumbard. "Whatever" was Tempera's reply as she tried to move away quickly but not quick enough when the fat guy stood next to her " My name is Lash" said the thin guy and "this is my friend Speed" Lash gestured to the fat guy "Listen you guys, I would really love to stay and chat but unfortunately I am really thirsty and come to think of it getting angry. So will you please move out of my way" Temp said as kindly as she can, but she felt the heat rising from her body. "Just one thing, If you say yes then I'll leave you but If you say No.I'll pester you around" Lash said not making any sense.**

"Okay..okaay the suspense is totally killing me.What is it?" Temp sounded irrated

"**I want you to go out with me?"Lash said casually as if it was a command**

" **No, thanks" she replied and then ran to the line and quickly got her soda and Ethan's custard pie. **

**On her way back and Walking towards the table she was then stopped by those two boys again "Guys give it up, I wont go with you okay?" Tempera said trying to keep calm. **

** Meanwhile **

"**What's Lash and Speed doing?" Layla pointed to Will, Will then stood up "I better go and check if she's alright" Will said but Warren interrupted "No, don't worry, finish studying for your exam I'll do it. Besides those two guys owe me something" Warren said slowly standing up.**

** Back **

"**I was serious about what I said to you earlier, about me pestering you until you say yes" Lash said looking arrogant. "As I said before No, and if your like this way. I doubt anyone would go out with a dweeb like you" Temp said emphasising on the word Dweeb. "Dweeb? did you hear that lash?" He asked his best mate mockingly "I am a dweeb aren't I? Lash said "Uh-huh and getting better at it to" Temp added sarcastically and saw that Warren was walking towards them. "You know what Lash doesn't want to be teased and when someone does he will force you in ways you cannot imagine" Speed said "OOHHH! IM SO scared better get my teddy" Tempera said mimicking a little girl. "That's it!" Lash said looking angry**

**Lash then wrapped himself around the four stoned-building post and Speed was running around inside the four post circling the posts, circling Lash and most importantly circling Tempera. **

**After awhile Tempera was beginning to lose her oxygen due to how quick speed is circling her taking off her oxygen, she felt like her lungs were about to burst. She looked up and saw that Warren was trying to throw flame-throwers to Speed without such luck. Just do it, Do it now or you will regret this. Do it while Speed is a distance away from you her conscience said **

**Tempera was struggling to stand up and with all her might she let go of her wings. Everyone looked in awe as her 4 metre wings spread and flew on top of Lash and Speed and caught them off guard. As she flew she regained all her consciousness and breathe as much air as she can. She looked down at Speed who was stupidly still circling an empty space and blew half ice half liquid to the floor that made Speed slip and Tempera froze him. Seeing this Lash tried to undo himself but was to late when Tempera froze him to. **

**She then regrouped to her friends' table and her wings went back in. Everyone was still looking at her, Many people in school can fly possibly 35 of them but there is only about 10 that have wings and only 1 that has black wings, her. It is scientifically said that a person or hero with black wings was an offspring of a super villain family or a person with pure evil. And so that's why everyone looked at her coz she was the only one in the whole school with wings not to mention 'black wings" "Great job temp" Warren smiled at her. Wow. A compliment from the "tough guy" who before merely grunted when they were introduced. I must have been wrong to judge him badly. After all he didn't judge me by my wings Temp thought to herself. Warren and her walked together to their table and she felt like she might not be needed since everyone now thought 'she was pure evil'**

**But she was still mistaken, when they got to their spot "Ethan heres your custard tart" she said as she tossed him his food "Thanks temp" Ethan said still smiling. Layla and Magenta stood up and Temp hoped for the worst but suddenly both Layla and Magenta hugged her and said " Wow! That was awesome. You just kicked the Super-villain's asses" both said in unison except Layla didn't say ass but Magenta beamed with pride. **

"**Huh! super villains? isn't it a crime to call them that, I mean in school. It's like a form of racism." Temp said after the hugging stopped and smiled. "Uhm actually dude they are villains right through the bones' Zach said standing up and finished with " You see last year, when we were still freshman's they invaded sky high's prom night and turned everyone into babies" Zach said seriously. Tempera thought it was a joke but Magenta said " They were one of Royal Pains Cronies and they help royal Pain with the world domination thing" as magenta handed Temp's Ipod. "Guess who save the school?" Zach asked obviously amused with himself "Who?" I ask although by the looks of it I already knew. **

'**Us of course, Except Will did most of it and Warren but team spirit man! After all I glowed remember?" he said and I must admit he was funny. "Everyone laughed including Warren who seemed to laugh with a grunt and a nod. "But how come they're not in solitary?" Tempera asked. "They're to young and they're only sentence to probation but no school would accept their 40 years of sentence except of course Sky High and here they are. Royal Pain was the only one who went to Solitary" Will replied.**

"**Lash, Speed and Ms. Eagle to my office now" Principal Powers said looking disappointed. Calmly Tempera stood up but her friends back her with " Principal Powers this is an outrage, but shouldn't you be putting just Lash and Speed as to they were the first one who actually caused the commotion in the first place.?" Layla reasoned " but she also did inflict harm unto Lash and Speed am I right?" Principal powers said directing the question to Layla. "But- but it was purely self-defense" Layla counterclaimed. **

"**Yes..Yes but as you know good or bad but those who actually hurt each other will go into detention. Now we must get going and sort this things out" and "Ms. Eagle can you please unfreeze Lash and Speed?" Principal powers montioned at the 2 big ice statues in the middle of the cafeteria. "I'll do that" Warren said arming himself with the flame thrower, but Temp stopped him " No don't, you cant control how hot your flame thrower does and it might burn them in the process" Tempera explained "Well that's just a risk were willing to take right?" Warren replied jokingly but let go of his flames. **

**Tempera then walked to the side of Lash and Speed and controlled her temperature to unmelting point and raised her hand unfreezing Lash and Speed, both fell down and looked up at Principal Powers' angry face. "Get up now you three are off to detention" Ppowers said. "Wait." Warren said calling to Ppowers. "Arent I suppose to go to detention as well?" Warren ask eyeing Ppowers. "Well Mr. Peace No, because at this very moment and for the very first time you have not done any damaged to school property and I cannot hold you liable for anything" Ppowers said. **

**Suddenly Warren stood up and threw an flame thrower at and empty table and the seats "That good enough?" Warren asked cheekily to Ppowers, while Will was eyeing him suspiciously." What? are you crazy War?" Will whispered. Hearing this comment Warren just repeated his question.**

"**That good enough to let me go into detention?" Warren said seriously this time.**

"**Unfortunately for you mr. Peace my patience has been tested and your detention for today is to act as a firegrill to the teachers' barbecue lunch today. As I knew from the broken grill last week from your fire throwing. I suggest you put your fire powers into good use and help the chef with barbecuing the food" she replied then walked off. **

"**Temp, don't worry about detention. It's nothing really and besides its not your fault don't worry Will and Warren were in detention before. No biggie" Layla said and added " We'll wait for you at the bus stop" Layla said and I waved as I followed at Lash and Speed as I eyed them a deathie. I looked back and caught Warren's eye but he then abruptly turned away back to his reading.**

**Detention was no fun being stuck with the two most annoying super villains in the school, the fact that the detention room neutralizes our powers means I am susceptible to the only abuse to get by Lash: verbal abuse: "Calling me a snob for not agreeing to go out with you, will only make it worse for you and your friend when were outside" Temp threatened, Lash and Speed replied something really bogus but Temp wasn't listening she was spacing out.**

**She was happy that she made new friends, friends that don't care about her "black wings" just like her friends from her old school. When detention was finished school was also finished, Temp went straight to the bus stop and saw that Layla was true to her promise and that Magenta was with her "So how was it?" they both said in unison "Well, lets just say detention is not my cup of tea. Boy were those guys annoying" Tempera replied laughing and Magenta cracked up and Layla smiled. 'So whats up?" Temp asked**

"**Were suppose to be having a party tonight" Layla said "For my boyfriend Zach" Magenta added but in a hushed tone "Why are we whispering?" I asked "Because this is a surprise party for his 16th birthday, he doesn't know and I don't wanna blow the surpirse" Magenta whispered and then blushed. **

"**Coolies..Awesome..Does this mean Im invited?" Tempera asked "Uhmm..Ughh,Err.." Layla said laughing and Tempera chuckled "Of course you are Silly.." Magenta said beaming. **

"**The party will be in Paper Lantern, do you know where it is?" Layla asked "yeah uh sure I live like 3 blocks from there" Tempera said adjusting her vintage messenger bag. "Be there at 7pm and don't bring any food they'll be tons " Layla said and then tugged Magenta and waved goodbye to Tem then pointing to their bus. "See yah"**

**In Layla and Magenta's bus**

"**Hey I just realized you told Temp to meet as at 7pm but the party starts at 7:30" she asked Layla cluelessly. "Yeah, I know" Layla said and was smiling at her friend "But Layla no ones going to be there except-" Magenta stopped "Warren" Layla interjected. "Yeah but his not going to the party remember?" Magenta asked still clueless. "Yeah but I asked him and his working tonigh till 7:30 his saving a gift for his mum" Layla replied. "Are you telling me you deliberately sent Temp the wrong time so she can meet up with Warren' Magenta said now catching up. 'Yeah like. Did you see the connection those two had in the cafeteria?" Layla asked her friend. "Yeah, but Warren is just recovering from his ex-girlfriend and well Temp migh even have a boyfriend of her own. This is risky Lay" Magenta said looking worried "Exactly!A risk but we really don't know what might happen, It might be a start of a new love" Layla replied "Okay then you must still be in Lalal land" Magenta laughed "But I must say they both do suit each other" Exclaimed Magenta "See..see you do agree" Layla laughed "Well just wait and see then" Magenta sighed wait and see**

**-Otempera (Okay yeah I know it was a bit long but please give me reviews thank you, I still have heaps more stuff to add and this is just chapter 1! Lol) **


End file.
